The Great Threesome
by Child of the Night123
Summary: Yes, it sounds a bit wrong, but it has nothing to do with that. It's just a three character story, Travis, Nico and Jason. Song fiction/fan fiction/three stories mixed up into one


This is a story/song fiction/miniature fan fiction all combined into one. What? No I will not tell you what it's about, ugh, just read it! But to encourage you I brought along several people to help. Rated T for minor language pretty much just later on.

Nico: How did we get here?

Jason: I already have had enough memory problems once the Giant War began, now I'm losing it after it ended too?

Travis: One minute I was pranking next I'm in this nut house

Me: You guys are the three main characters in this story.

Nico: When will this end? I got a date,

Me: Um…[tugs collar nervously] Nico, about that…

Jason: Can we get on with this?

Travis: Yes, the sooner I prank the better.

Nico: You mean flirting with Katie?

Travis: [blushes] No! I prank the Demeter cabin, what's confusing about that?

Me muttering: The fact that you've had seven years to ask a girl out that you've liked and couldn't get enough guts to talk to her without getting screamed at for a prank.

Jason: Where do we come in this?

Me: If you were more patient Grace, I'd get on with that. And Travis, this place is locked from the outside, so you can't get out even if you do pick the lock.

Nico: Ta-da-da-day junior.

Me: I'm a sophomore,

Nico: Get on with the story!

Me: Jeez you people are pushy, presenting, the story named the Great Threesome!

Travis: That sounds wrong in so many ways…

Jason: Yes, yes it does.

Me: First the disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? Fine, I do not own PJO.

Prologue part 1

Nico

A just perfect day for you, Nico, I thought to myself as I burned the next photo with my underworld green fire torch. First, you (barely) dodge arrows from the Apollo cabin when you weren't looking; next you have hot coffee poured on you by the Stolls. And let's not forget I found my newly made ex-girlfriend Vanessa sticking her tongue down the throat of the camp player from the Apollo cabin Edward, who also happens to be one of my worst rivals. Of course I had set half the Apollo cabin on fire accidentally in rage the first second I saw them, Vanessa, a daughter of Aphrodite, hadn't even apologized, which made more sense now to me. I thought she had been a slut when I first met her, but I thought after we had been dating for three months she had changed, I thought wrong.

I should have known she wouldn't changed, when you get older you should realize by high school that will be who they are forever, she'll never have a boyfriend for much longer than three days now, and I know I made a mistake thinking I wouldn't remain a loner. When your father is Hades you don't have much of a choice, when you're an Apollo kid, bright and cheery, you make a friend without trying. Sure, people think I'm cool, but just sets me apart from people even more. So here I was, in my cabin, single and burning photographs of Vanessa and me, while also molesting my dartboard with knives. It might sound like what girls do, but this is how I deal with bad stuff, get rid of the memories and take my anger out on something.

I had thrown my aviator jacket (which was still one size too big for me, even though I'm now seventeen and I got it when I was eleven) on the black hardwood floor, I was wearing my Linkin Park concert T-shirt, baggy black jeans and combat boots. I was hanging upside down from my four post black satin bed staring at the board while I let my ADHD take over and let my hands find the fire and pictures. I was also eating Pop Tarts, a kind of tradition of mine for when annoying/heart breaking/tragic things occurred, as I had eaten them when Bianca died. I had gotten them somewhere because there was very little things a kid on the streets could find, but that was Bianca dying was horrible, this was just annoying and tedious.

A knock on the door caused my head to look up, but when Percy came in I just rolled my eyes and chucked another knife and it hit the red ring, crap, I thought, my aim isn't it's best today.

"What'd you want, Percy?" I asked annoyed, then taking a bite out of my s'more flavored Pop Tart.

"Well, I saw you being angst-ridden and setting things on fire," Percy explained. "So I wondered what was wrong."

"The thing that's wrong is my girlfriend cheated on me, I got coffee poured on me and I nearly got shish-kabobbed by arrows. That enough for you?" I asked sardonically.

"Well, it certainly gives you the right to be angry. But attacking your dart board, burning things and viscously eating a Pop Tart doesn't seem the right way to go."

"Percy, I'm the teenage son of Hades, if I'm angry, I get a right to do worse things than most people do, my dad still acts like a teenager when he's angry."

"Your dad is thousands of years old and has a wife he kidnapped to marry her, and on top of it is ruler of the underworld, you want to act like him now?" Percy responded but still glanced nervously as if Hades might make the ground swallow him.

"Frankly, he has a wife, he's immortal and ruling the underworld doesn't sound so bad. You may have got things in life worth remaining mortal, but next time Olympus is in trouble, I'll be the prophecy hero, being a god for an award sounds like a pretty good deal right about now." I dropped from the bedpost jumped onto the bed, crossed my arms behind my head and leaned back against the black pillow.

"Fine, but there is also a different reason I'm here." Percy said, digging into his jean pocket.

"What?" I asked.

"You remember that bet you lost against Conner and Drew?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, Jason and Travis lost too. We can do one special thing for them whenever they request it." I remembered.

"Conner found an idea, all three of you are entering the Camp Half-Blood Idol, the Apollo cabin begged Chiron to have one to celebrate the defeat of the Giants. For Drew's wish she requested the songs, she heard about you and Vanessa's break-up so here's the song she wanted to sing to her."

"She wants me to sing to her?" I asked shocked. "I just broke up with her! I'm not singing a stupid song to try to get her back!"

"It's a revenge song," Percy smiled mischievously. "You have three days to memorize this song, and Conner gave me a CD to help you learn it." He took out a CD and gave the papers he had and the CD. When I saw the song I grinned, this was going to be good. I just saw out the cabin Travis Stoll running for his life.

Prologue part 2

Travis

"TRAVIS DEMITRI STOLL!" Screamed one of my oh-so favorite voices. Katie Gardner was striding angrily towards my brother, Conner and me, while holding a flowerpot. Either to smash our heads with or the fact that we pranked her by putting Percy's hellhound Mrs. O'Leary's um, how do you say it? Oh yeah, feces, into all of her flowerpots, normally manure is good for plants (or at least that's what I thought Katie screamed at me) but with that kind of stuff all of them withered in minutes. The only bad part is Conner and my gloves nearly dissolved and we had to wash our hands for an hour before we were free of Mrs. O'Leary's droppings. Conner snickered at me.

"Demitri, hilarious bro." He remarked.

"It's better than yours, Salvador." I laughed and he flushed, but then he grinned and ran off. It left me wondering what the little demon was planning this time, but more urgent matters, Katie was currently about to kill me. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her green eyes were murderous. I calmly walked to her.

"Yes, Katie dear?" I asked mockingly and I got punched right in the face. I stumbled backward and landed on the ground, receiving a kick to the ribs. "My, my, it's nice to see you're compassionate to the best looking guy you'll meet." I smirked as Katie fumed.

"I'm compassionate to anybody other than you? Good to know, thanks." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I should probably run right about now, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, yes you should." So that was the story about how I landed on top of a tree like a cat and having the branches try to whack me thanks to Katie's Demeter powers.

"AHHHHHHH! GET THIS CRAZY TREE GIRL AWAY FROM ME! SHE'S GOING TO BE A MURDERER! SHE'S GOING TO RUIN MY BEATUIFUL FACE!" Yes, I had to add that last one and it got me a bump on my head from an apple falling from the upper trees.

"Hey, can you keep the show going? This is amusing." A familiar voice said. Sure enough, Leo Valdez and the rest of the Hermes kids, including Conner and Chris, what I used to think the one of the more respectable Hermes kids, were watching my pain and suffering. Katie was laughing as she sent vines to whip me until I just grabbed the knife I always kept at my side in case a sword wasn't available and I slashed the vines as they kept coming up.

"Guys what are you doing?" It was Jason Grace. He looked between amusement and like he felt he should help. But he just stood at a distance.

"Watching Days of Travis's life he has left." Conner remarked smiling likes an angel, fallen angel more like it. Katie seemed distracted at the son of Jupiter's arrival, which I took as an opportunity to quietly slide down the tree. Then making a break for it speeding towards the Hermes cabin, hoping to every god I knew that no one was following me. But of course, I get something worse, Drew.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked. I didn't have a liking for Drew at all, sure, she'd gotten better since Piper McLean, her half-sister became counselor, but she still didn't make my top ten people to hang out with.

"Hon, I'm here to help you."

"In what way?" I asked suspicious.

"Your love life of course!" Drew exclaimed. "Tragic failure after tragic failure, but I have an inkling who is perfect for you!" She was squealing, oh Hades this is not good.

"Who would this person be?" Okay, call me crazy, but when it came to love, Drew had the same amount of accuracy as Nico had when he was chucking knives at his dartboard.

"Katie of course. You tease her, she teases you, it's like a god just decided to start a love story in real life!" Drew said.

"Katie? Nuh-uh, she hates me, and the feeling is-"

"The feeling is love you idiot, and I've got the perfect way for you to win her love. You know the bet you lost to me and Conner?" Drew asked me.

"Yeah, the one Jason and Nico lost too? What about it?"

"My mom contacted me, and she wanted me to get together two couples, Tratie and Jasper." Drew explained. "You and Katie are Tratie, and Jason and Piper are Jasper. If Jason and Reyna had worked out we might have Reyson, but no time to live in the past. So, the thing that Conner is making you do is entering the Camp Half-Blood Idol, and I choose the song you sing. I also did this for Nico."

"Then how come you're not with Jason?" I asked.

"Dear, I sent Lacy to deal with Jason and Percy to deal with Nico, because with Nico, as the son of Hades it's expected he always gets revenge, such as when his girlfriend was cheating on him. And with Jason and Piper, they feel good around each other and familiar, and they don't require much work, but you and Katie aren't on very good ground." I have no better choice; I just groaned and said,

"What do you need me to do?"

Prologue part 3

Jason

I was having a normal day, flying to amuse myself, sword practicing, watching Travis nearly get killed by Katie, you know, your typical summer camp stuff. Once Travis shot like a dart silently from the tree thanks to the distraction I made I just walked to my cabin, sat on the steps and sighed. I pushed a piece of my shaggy no longer close-cropped hair, and mournfully look over the Barbie looking cabin that was cabin 10. The counselor, Piper, had been my secret crush ever since I had found out Reyna was just my best friend, not my girlfriend. I had always liked her despite her having fake memories of being her boyfriend, and I certainly wished that were true. Don't get me wrong, I'm normally not the type to be love sick, I'm a Roman, I'm supposed to be all macho and tough, and being the son of Jupiter doesn't help.

Piper walked out of the Aphrodite cabin, earnestly discussing something I couldn't make out, which made sense considering my cabin was far away from theirs. I set a spark off in my hand, then closed it. I really had to get a move on if I was going to ask Piper out. Things weren't leaning in my favor; she was one of the prettiest and smartest Aphrodite girls, funny and could put up with Leo's annoying jokes that had to take talent.

"Hey, Jason." I jumped. Lacy, Piper's half-sister was standing right next to me. Of course, I had been trained in a Roman Legion since I was two and someone could ambush me still.

"Jeez, can't you people just walk up to me like normal people do?"

"That would ruin our mysterious aura." Lacy said smiling.

"I'll never understand Greeks." I muttered.

"And I'll never understand Romans, now can we get to the point of why I'm here?"

"Whatever flies your plane."

"Isn't the expression float your boat?"

"I'm the son of Jupiter, Dad hates it when I refer to Neptune's territory." Lacy looked at me oddly then glanced at Mitchell talking to Piper.

"Okay, Grace, sit down."

"I am sitting."

"Don't you back talk me!" Lacy scolded.

"Aren't I older than you?" I asked.

"Yes you are, but the matter is, you are in deep trouble if you do not get your lazy butt moving." Lacy said firmly.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" I said mainly because I was bored and humoring Lacy.

"Don't take that tone with me. And you know what I need you to do. Get your tail from behind your legs, get some guts and ask Piper out."

"Gee, I never realized I had a tail." I said sarcastically.

"Well, too bad, because Drew is going to force you due to the fact you lost a bet to her and Conner. You are going to enter Camp Half-Blood Idol that was made by the Apollo cabin to celebrate the victory of the second Giant War, Conner's wish is that you entered it, and Drew's is the song you sing which will be dedicated to Piper. She then falls in love with you, you ride a horse into the sunset and live happily ever after." Lacy finished her speech. "Well, you won't really ride to the sunset and live happily ever after, chances are as demigods you will be mauled to death by a monster and the other will die of heartbreak."

"Doesn't that make me feel fuzzy and warm." I told her.

"Whatever, but if you don't sing her the song Drew will resort to charmspeaking, and she'll make you do some desperate and inappropriate things to get Piper." Lacy nodded solemnly then shivered. "Nico has to sing a revenge song to his ex-girlfriend and Travis has to sing to Katie, if anything, you won't be made a complete fool of if you mess up. I'm sure that if you screw this opportunity up, they will too."

"Okay, what do I have to do?" I asked her, as much as I disliked Drew, charmspeaking was something not to be taken lightly. Lacy looked surprised, as if she hadn't expected me to agree.

"Okay, this will be good." Lacy rubbed her hands together and I thought, what the Hades did I get myself into? As she handed me the papers for the song, I was officially a dead man.

Nico, Jason and Travis: COME ON! LET US KNOW THEY SONGS!

Me: Sorry guys, that stuff is classified information.

Jason: So basically only Nico gets a fun song and most likely won't make a fool of himself?

Me: Yeah, pretty much.

Nico: YES! So this is the reason why I'm not going on that date with Vanessa? Can I just break up with her now?

Me: No you have to stand the pain of rejection so all your memories will be wiped of this entire event once you guys are out.

Travis: I have to sing to that murderer?

Me: Yes, yes you do.

Travis: This will not be fun tonight

Jason: What do you think this is for me?

Travis: Easy, Piper has had the hots for you forever, Katie hates me.

Me: Yeah, Travis, I kind of gave you the hardest part.

Travis: Favoritism my…

Nico: Think about how I feel, I probably won't make a fool of myself, but my girlfriend ditched me for that peppy, air headed, [censored]!

Me: Nico, most of the language will be used in your song, so all of what you say will be censored.

Nico: You [c e n s o r e d]!

Jason: Lupa would have put soap in your mouth for that.

Travis: Nico used to swear worse when he was younger but Chiron threatened him with a three hour history lesson on things like lint, paperclips and burgundy for each cuss ***** shivers *.

* Random bleep from nowhere *

Me: And that's all the time we have! See you next time, on, the Great Threesome!

Travis: It still sounds wrong…


End file.
